vietnamwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Vietnam War Wiki:Editing guideline
Writing conventions General * Vietnam War Wiki uses all of the same writing conventions found in the Wikipedia:Manual of Style. * In general, content should be written in a style appropriate for an encyclopedia. Descriptions should be clear and precise; speculations or uncertain facts should be avoided. * Do not be overly specific when writing, only as specific as necessary. * Use full sentences where possible. Language * American English is preferred at this wiki. * Colloquialisms, slang, l33t speak and other informal styles are not acceptable. Perspective * Contributions should use second-person ("you") or third-person ("the player"; not "this editor"). * Keep first-person sentences out of articles. Talking about your own experiences in a familiar way should be kept to the discussion pages. Tense * Articles should generally be written in present tense. Capitalizing * Article page names and links should not be overcapitalized, regardless of whether they relate to in-game subjects or not, and regardless of in-game spelling. *:Incorrect: *:Incorrect: *:Correct: *:Correct: * Proper names, such as Pancor Jackhammer, Ranger Sequoia, or Stealth Boy should be capitalized. But common words or descriptive names, like combat shotgun, hunting revolver, or stimpak should not. This also includes names where part of the names constitutes a proper name, like Gannon family Tesla armor. *:Incorrect: *:Incorrect: *:Correct: *:Correct: * If it's not clear whether a name is a proper name or a common one, naming should be discussed and decided on a case by case basis. Linking * Do not overlink. Generally, a page should be linked from a given article only once, on its first occurrence. Links may be repeated if the first link is far up the page or if the manner the word is used in makes it necessary (e.g. in summary lists). Attribution * Do not add any attributions (like "written by XYZ") or dates ("written on 14/02/09") to articles. An accurate record of all contributions to an article is available via its "History" page. Formatting General * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the pages. * To learn the basics of editing a wiki, go to the . Bold * Bold the article name the first time it appears in the article itself. Any alternative names should also be bolded at their first occurrence. * Keywords for which readers are likely to be scanning may be in bold for emphasis, but this should be used sparingly. * Avoid using bold formatting for general emphasis. Italics * Italics should be used for the titles of books and battle names. * Italics can be used for general emphasis, but should be used sparingly. Emphasis * Avoid using ALL CAPS. * Avoid using quotation marks for emphasis. * Avoid bolding words for general emphasis. * Avoid using double emphasis (e.g. combining bold and italics). * Use emphasis sparingly and only when necessary. Tables * Vietnam War Wiki has a custom CSS class for tables called "va-table". It should be used for all visible tables in articles. See also * * Vietnam War Wiki:Article layout guideline